Quickest Route To A Heavy Heart
by whycantigetadecentname
Summary: Spencer's in love with Ashley, her rock star best friend, but she's too afraid to admit her feelings. How long can she hold up?
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer's POV:**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Ashley Davies and her special guest, Spencer Carlin!"

(some indistinct sounds)

(some more indistinct sounds)

I should've known. Ashley is always up to something. See, she dragged me into this stupid karaoke night she got invited to. I've already said no but she can be irresistible these days. Her weapon of choice? Her infamous puppy dog eyes which beats Veronica Mars' and Puss in Boot's, TENFOLD. Me? I don't have one. You know me, I detest wars. I didn't have a choice really but to raise and wave my white flag and forcefully give in.

And this is what I get for giving in.

"But you promised I didn't have to sing along if I come with!" I yelled at her as the crowd cheered ridiculously.

"No, I said, you didn't have to sing **alone **if you come with." Ashley said childishly.

_O evil you!_

I wrathfully opened my mouth trying to find the right words to riposte at her being unfair. Unfortunately, there's just too much, only air could escape my mouth which caused her to snicker.

_And __that__ laugh that wrinkles__ you__r__ nose, it touches my foolish heart. _

_Is Frank Sinatra trying to possess me or something__? Argh! __I hate karaoke nights!!!_

"Come on. Get your lame ass up here!" Ashley offered me a hand up to the stage. The audience unbelievably cheered for me. I guess they didn't mind Ashley, THE ASHLEY DAVIES, singing with a nobody like me, after all.

I nervously and shakily reach for her hand.

I could've sworn my body registered 10 on the Richter scale!

When my hand clutched hers, she somehow pulled me back to the world I got sucked out of. She's my gravity you know. I guess that is one of the reasons why I stick around this obnoxious person.

_M__y__ charmingly __obnoxious Ashley._

_Is it okay if I call you mine? Just for a time…_

_Seriously! Where did that come from?! __Ah I see, O__le Frankie brought his pal, Paul McCrane. Enough already! _

_Jeez, I'd have to like warm up my throat for __singing/__screaming later. __Wonder which song she picked to rock out the crowd…_

"Knocks Me Off My Feet by Stevie Wonder" suddenly displayed on the TV screen beside us.

_Whoa. Didn't see that one coming. Never thought I'd see the day she'll sing something mushy. Ha__-__ha!_

I looked at Ashley, she seems nervous too.

_That's weird.__ She performs all the time. This shouldn't be new to her__, unless it's because of me.__ Na__hh..__ That's my fantasy talking.__ Maybe it's the sudden change of genre. Yeah, that's it._

And then the music began.

Ashley started to sing:

_**I see us in the park  
strolling the summer days  
of imaginings in my head.**_

_I swear she has a voice of an angel! __I __l_---

I sang the next part, relentlessly looking at the monitor cause I don't know the words.

_**And words from our hearts  
told only to the winds  
felt even without being said.**_

I realized what I just sang, it reminded me of something, but I brushed it off. _Maybe __it's__ just coincidence_. I began to loosen up a bit.

It's her turn again.

_**I don't want to bore you with my trouble  
But there's something 'bout your love  
that makes me weak and knocks me off my feet.**_

My turn:

_**There's something 'bout your love  
that makes me weak and knocks me off my feet  
it **__**knocks me off my feet.**_

Then we sang together:

_**I don't want to bore you with it**_

I began to look at her.

_**oh but I love you  
I love you  
I love you.**_

Surprisingly, she was looking at me as well.

_**I don't want to bore you with it  
oh but I love you  
I love you  
I love you**__**…**_

I felt my cheeks burning up. All of a sudden, my shoes became strikingly interesting.

_**…**__**more and more.**_

My head went up to the monitor again and the next verse came up the screen. I started to sing:

_**We lay beneath the stars  
under a lover's tree  
that's seen through the eyes of my mind.**_

Seriously, these are my words.

Then came Ashley's turn:

_**And I reach out for the part  
of me that lives in you  
that only our two hearts can find.**_

This is definitely our song. Or that's what I want it to be.

_**I don't want to bore you with my trouble  
But there's something 'bout your love  
that makes me weak and knocks me off my feet.**_

I continued:

_**There's something 'bout your love  
that makes me weak and knocks me off my feet  
it **__**knocks me off my feet.**_

We joined again for the chorus:

_**I don't want to bore you with it**_

I met her eyes as she met mine.

_**Oh **__**but I love you  
I love you  
I love you.**_

I wonder why we kept on meeting each other's eyes on those parts. Well, I have my reasons to look at her, but I don't know hers.

There was a look of hesitation in her face. Oh my... Was it too obvious that I wasn't only singing it?! She began to pull her eyes away.

_Don't keep __my__ hopes up. __Don't keep my hopes up. __She is WAY out of my league._

She turns her focus to the audience and began clapping her hands to a beat. The audience soon clapped with her, and so did I.

_**I don't want to bore you with it  
oh but I love you  
I love you  
I love you…**_

"Sing!" Ashley instructed the audience as she offers her mic to the crowd.

The DJ-like for karaoke bars muted the song. The crowd continued clapping to the beat and started to sing along too.

_**I don't want to bore you with it  
oh but I love you  
I love you**_

_**I love you**__**…**_

The audience trailed off.

___**More and more…..**_

I trailed off.

___**More and MOOOOORRRREEEE**__**….**_

Ashley finished it off like Elliott Yamin did on American Idol.

It was too damn breathtaking.

We received a standing ovation from the audience. _Ha-ha! So, I wasn't the only one astounded by Ashley's change of genre._

Ashley took my hand and we both bowed to the audience and said our thanks. We then went backstage.

I hugged Ashley tightly. "That was amazing!" I told her.

She pulled away.

"You're amazing! Never thought you could sing like that!" she said to me teasingly.

I playfully slapped her arm. "Hey!!! Thanks to me, you got a standing ovation on karaoke night!"

"I know, I know... Thanks by the way, love you to bits!" Ashley said, hugging me.

_Did you know you have said you love me sixteen times all in one night? Fifteen were through Stevie Wonder's song but hey I could die just right now._

_Come on just say it. Say it casually_

"Ashley, I L—"

_Ring Ring_

"Hold on one sec." Ashley said as she pulled away and answered her phone.

"Hey Aiden!" She was talking to her lame boyfriend, Aiden.

I began to look away. My eyes lingered everywhere but Ashley.

"….Yeah, I'll meet you there… I love you." Ashley sounded more sincere than when we sang "our song".

Told you I should've died a few seconds ago when the last thing I heard was Ashley saying she loves me. Not this, she loves someone else more and I'm afraid my heart's not going to take it lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ver 2.0: Updated this one. Lesson learned: I shouldn't rush things even if I was late for class. Must prioritize Spashley. LOL . Yeah so, I thought Oprah tapes her shows every night. I just found out it was done early morning. Haha so I tweaked this chapter a little.**

**

* * *

****A/N ver. 1.0: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Sorry this chapter is a little short. Ha-ha. I'm already late for class. LOL. Let me just tell you guys that Ashley's POV is coming up so just hold your horses. :)**

**Spencer's POV:**

After karaoke night, I tried to block myself from Ashley with all the remaining spirit I have. _Enough already_. _Ashley and I ain't gonna happen._

Damn. How could I get over Ashley when she keeps on calling me.

"Hey Ash, what's up?"

"I missed you. I couldn't get a hold of you, I was afraid that-" Ashley paused for a while. "Anyway, I'm doing Oprah tomorrow. Wait. That totally came out wrong! "

Wa-ha-ha-ha! A-ha-hah-ha-ha! A-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi! We laughed hysterically on the phone for a whole minute. _Now why would I want to cut that off my life?_

"What I meant was that I'll be on her show." Ashley said as she tried to calm herself down. "Wanna come with?"

_Torturing myself might eventually make my heart numb._

"Alright."

"Great! I'll pick you up at say 2ish?"

"Okay."

We both hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long. I got caught up in my other ff. I wanted to write just one ff but the environment didn't quite fit in. So yeah. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. This chapter is longer. Enjoy:)  
**

**Spencer's POV:**

Sigh. At lunch, I called up my dad and told him about my insanity.

I mean my trip with Ashley.

"SPENCER ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

_About Ashley?__ Crap. What was I doing? I am such an idiot, giving in so easily again._

I was about to hung up and have a talk with my heart when-

"You know, you should've invited me too. I love Oprah!" Dad said suddenly. "I'll tell your mom later. Don't worry about it. Have fun! Say hello to Ashley for me!"

"Thanks dad. I love you." He's the best dad in the world I swear!

"I love you too, honey. Bye."

I went up to my room and started to pack my things. Wait. I don't even know for how many days I have to pack. Shit. I am crazy.

Before I knew it, it was already 2:00.

Ashley called me up on my cell phone.

"Hey. I'm already at your house. Sorry I don't want to come out. People are already staring at the limo in front of your house." She sounded so conscious. "George is already at your door, just give him your bags."

I went downstairs and found her chauffeur. I gave him my luggage and he escorted me to the limo.

"Wait. You're missing something." I said to Ashley as I got in the limo.

"No, I don't think so. I've already got everything here. My ipod-check, my bags are in the compartment – check, my guitar – check, hmm what else…" She said something barely audible I guess it was shoes. "—check." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes as I couldn't imagine how many pairs of shoes she brought. I shook my head and grinned at her.

"Well Ms. I'm-so-prepared, Aiden's not here. So as your manager and your PA."

"Oh. Aiden has an upcoming game at the Honda Center and Ricky and Alex are already in Chicago. I made them book the best suite possible," said Ashley coolly.

I smiled at her and went to my fortress of solitude. I wasn't ready to talk to her yet. We were completely quiet during the ride to LAX.

"I love you Ashley!!!!" several Ashley fans screamed like hell as we arrived at the airport.

_If they could do it, why can't I?_

"I love you guys too," replied Ashley. Mike and Tyke, Ashley's bodyguards, and some airport guards were trying to fend them off but she stops and let them meet her. She signed some CDs and posters and shook a few hands. Her fans are strangely updated regarding Ashley's whereabouts. Sometimes I wish I was just her fan so I could have valid reasons why I am so crazy about her. But then, I wouldn't be this close to Ashley. Guess being her friend will have to do then.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking. We're flying at 30,000 feet at cruise altitude. You can now remove your seat belts and move freely around the cabin. However, we do recommend that you do keep your seat belts on while seated. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy the flight." 

I sighed as I was once again close to Ashley. I turned my head to the right, away from her, but I could still see her, though only her reflection on the window.

My fingers trembled as they involuntarily touch the window where Ashley's face reflected. I trailed my fingers on her nose, on her cheeks.

On her lips.

I wanted her so much but this has got to stop. I should think down on her.

_She is just someone. She is just someone.__ Yeah, stop making __a big__ fuzz about her._

You know, the word 'just' works fine on her. If people were to ask to me who Ashley is, my answer will be plaguing with the word 'just'.

Try me. _So Spencer, who is Ashley Davies?_

_She is just some rock star chick._

_She is just a girl with a guitar and a boyfriend._

_She is just someone I met at some random point in my life._

_She is just someone who knew how to smile __the right way._

_She is just someone who could effortlessly make __me laugh_

_She is just__ some random person my __brain chooses to think about every time I wake up__ or __go__ to sleep __or just __every other time._

Yeah. No words of love right there.

Ricky and Alex picked us up at the airport with another limo. 

It was already 9:00 pm when we arrived at the hotel.

_Ring __Ring_

"Hey Aiden."

Ugh. There they go again. I went to the balcony and pretended to enjoy the view.

"How's the view from my room? Beautiful. Always been beautiful. Okay take care too. Bye. I love you."

I felt Ashley approach me. "Look, I don't know what happened between us, but, can we just forget whatever that is?"

I just stared at her.

"Tonight, I'm not Ashley Davies and you – " Ashley pointed at me. .. "are not Spencer Carlin. Ashley smiled. "We're just two strangers sharing a presidential suite."

I grinned at the idea. "Okay."

We smiled goofily.

"Come on, we'll watch a pay-per-view movie." She browsed to the TV's system.

"Ooh. The Others will be fun." I've already watched that movie several times and knew the ending and all. I snatched the remote control from her.

"Wait!" Ashley said. But too late, I already pushed the button.

The movie already started and I could feel Ashley, inching towards me.

"You scared?" I asked her worryingly. Shit. I forgot she's bound to dream about every horror movie she watched. She told me that one night.

"No, I'm just a little cold," she said quietly.

I pulled the blanket over us and scooted closer to her.

Ooooh. I know this scene. The next scene will surely scare her.

I placed my hand on her cheek and made her look at me.

"So my dad says hello by the way and he loves Oprah," Ashley smiled. "Oh. No, no, no. He just wants to say hello to you. Exclude the Oprah thing."

At the corner of my eye, I saw the scene wasn't that scary anymore. I stopped talking.

We went back to watching again and uh oh – scary scene again.

"Guess who?" I placed my hands over her eyes.

"I have no idea." We both smirked.

_Okay, the scene is clear._ I removed my hands from her eyes.

"How about now?" I quickly covered her eyes again as the scary old woman was about to come up.

"Let me check," she placed her hands over mine and began inspecting them. "They're unfamiliarly smooth. You're not Aiden. Mike!!!-"

I placed my hand over her mouth to stop her from shouting.

"Fine. I'm not Aiden."

I was really hurt, I started to move away from her.

"Yeah you're not. Cause your hands aren't rough and doesn't smell like latex." Both of us chuckled.

"Do you want to touch my lovely hands again?" I asked her jokingly as I showed her my hands.

"Can I? Can I? Can I?" _Ha-ha!_ She cutely begged like a little child.

I held her hand and sat back until the movie ended.

"See, I knew Nicole Kidman and her kids were the others!" said Ashley proudly.

"Really? I had no idea." I lied.

"I am like a movie psychic. I should really add that to my resume. I am soooo great!"

"Oh really? Well I've got a little challenge for you, Ms. I'm-so-great," I told her.

"I'm listening."

"Ha-ha! So the challenge is basically, you're not allowed to answer 'no'. I'm going to tell a story and I'll ask you questions. Foreign languages aren't allowed either." I said to her game show host-y like.

"That's easy."

"If you say 'no', I'm gonna have to slap you. That's the consequence."

"Slapping?! Does it really have to involve slapping?"

"Why, are you scared you'll get slapped easily?"

"Sheesh Spence, don't you know I'm the champion of all champions? Bring it on."

"See I should've slapped you there. You've already said no."

"That's unfair. We haven't started yet!"

"Fine we'll start - - - now. Are you a prima donna?"

Ashley raised her eyebrow. "Yes. Ha-ha! Low blow, Spence. Low blow." Ashley said, clicking her tongue.

"I'm just warming you up." I said smirking. "Okay so I have a story. This is actually Pete's story." I noticed the question mark on Ashley's face. "Pete Newman from the morning news. Do you know Pete?"

Ashley smiled. "Yes? Ha-ha! Nice one."

Ashley tried to hide it, but she began jerking her head towards me, listening very carefully.

"I know. Ha-ha-ha! So this Pete, he goes to work at Fox. On the way to his office, his car broke down. He hailed a cab and told the driver to drop him off at the station. Minutes passed and the driver stopped at the NBC station. The cab driver asked him, _'Sir,__ aren't you getting off here?' Pete says?"_

"Yes," Ashley replied confidently. She was getting the hang of it.

"D'you already know this joke?"

"No-" slap

"You just didn't!"

"I think I just did. Let me play it on replay." I pretended to push a button on an imaginary remote control, watched the air briefly and said, "Yeah. Did you see that? Want me to play it again?"

I was about to push the hypothetical button again but Ashley tickled my sides. She knew it was my weakness.

"Stop. Ha-ha-ha-ha! Stop."I begged her. Believe me, I looked like a ladybug on its back, having a hard time getting up.

I tried to push Ashley's hands away but I can't free myself from her. Oddly while struggling, her face came pretty close to mine. Our nose were almost grazing. I looked at her intently as she returned back the stare.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I asked her. I couldn't believe I asked that too.

Ashley smiled. "Are we still playing your little game?"

I badly wanted to answer 'no' but I just wanted to hear her say 'yes'. "Yes."

She smiled. "Yes, Spencer. I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you now. I want to kiss you tomorrow. I want to kiss you every single minute of my entire life!" She closed her eyes and pouted.

I blushed. I knew she was just riding along but damn that answer felt so good.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "We should get some sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow." Ashley said as she rolled to her side.

"Good night Spence."

"Sweet dreams Ash."

We went to sleep. I mean she went to sleep and I tried to sleep but I just can't get our 'moment' off my head.

I stayed still in my bed for an hour or so. And then I felt a hand went under mine and they instinctively intertwined themselves.

The sun had already risen when I realized I haven't slept yet. I had no idea treasuring a moment would take this long. Ashley's hand and mine were still together, sleeping in their own world. I'll just let reality wake them. But before it does, I'm going to burn and trace every single minute I have to every possible part of my soul before reality checks in.


End file.
